Distorted Reflections
by Gleekyreader17
Summary: AU Glee story set as the New Directions are going into their junior year but with a surprise from Rachel's past showing up not all will be as perfect as it first seems. Better summary in the first page! Give it a go.
1. Surprise Reunions

GLEE AU- Rachel Berry has a twin sister; Evie-May. The pair couldn't be any different with Rachel an ambitious, driven, good girl and Evie envious, unmotivated and the more badass of the pair. After Rachel successfully completing her first year in Glee club she's all ready for her junior year and her shot with Finn when things at McKinley get shook up with the return of Rachel's younger sister: whom had spent a year in juvenile custody and a further year in a girls re-formity home. How will the Glee club and Rachel handle her slightly out of control double and will a certain resident badass feel threatened or take a liking to the new girl on the block.

I do not own Glee or any of thhe characters apart from my own. Please Read and Review! :)

* * *

Rachel's POV

The brunette hustled around her rather large and bright bedroom as she attempted to brush her hair and get her long tanned legs into a pair of her famous white knee high socks. With it being the first day back at school after what felt like a very short but also very eventful summer the starlet had fallen out of her six am wake up routine- with some nights in the summer seeing her only returning home at that time. Which is why it wasn't a surprise when her fathers weren't even home when she finally managed to make her way down stairs.

A rather large smile graced the lips of the petite girl as she herd the familiar sound of the horn of Finn's truck as he pulled up in his spot outside the large house. Grabbing an apple, her bag and her keys Rachel made a be line for the truck after securing the house closed. A sweet kiss for Finn and a hug for Kurt and the trio were ready for their first day of junior high- this year was going to be her year. She had Finn, the Glee Club and with getting close to the rest of the New Directions over summer she could even say she had friends for the first time in her life. Nothing could bring her down.

Evie's POV

The only sound that could be heard within a mile was the occasional drip of water from the sink in the corner of her room; sometimes the brunette found it comforting, sometimes it made her angry and sometimes she'd count how many drips there were in an hour, or two maybe even three. In a home like this it really was the only way to pass time and even then It was going slowly. Sometimes Evie wanted to run but she knew that would be breaking her probation and she knew that would land her right back where she started. Which is why she counted and why today she was relieved to be counting the drip. The small girl was counting until she got to go home.

After spending one year in a juvenile detention centre under a couple of different offences and the next year in a girls correctional home- which Evie would always say was worse than Juvie she was finally being allowed home. Of course there were rules; one bad move and she was back inside, be home for a certain time, attend school and random checks from her probation officer. If you were to have asked her a year ago she's have said it wasn't worth her time but now all she craved was home. Her sister.

The last time Rachel visited her was probably just before Regionals and for that she really couldn't' blame her. Her sister was making it and doing well in school and in line for her dream but she did miss her. Growing up as different as they were they just couldn't be separated, she stood up for her older twin and vice versa- they were the female figure in the others life. It just seemed to go pear shaped when Evie fell in with the wrong crowd and stopped taking the wiser siblings advice.

Evie's lip was starting to crack with the pressure of her teeth on it as the taxi the social work had put her in drew up in front of McKinley high school. She could hear the chatter and laughter of the other kids as they spilled all their exciting stories of the summer, suddenly Evie missed the drippy tap. She felt lonely. Although, the brunette knew Rachel was somewhere in or around the building, she didn't know if her sister wanted to see her. If she'd told any of her new friends about her. If she'd be embarrassed by the mess that was her younger twin.

Although the pair were as identical as you could get in twins look wise- it was pretty easy to tell them apart. While Rachel went for the pretty dresses and socks, Evie went for ripped tight jeans and a graphic tee or crop top. Evie was a lot more confident in her body than Rachel was and she was known for being a little bit of a slut which came across in the way she was around others. A temporary way to spot the difference would also be the black eye and the court assigned tag around her ankle so they'd know where she was at all times.

The minute she entered the building the brunette could feel all eyes on her, she knew some would be confused- thinking she were Rachel. Their eyes roamed her body- from a black and blue eye, to the bandage around her right fist and the security tag around her left ankle. She kept walking, her eyes straight in front of her staring out any one who dared to look in her eyes. She wasn't weak and that wasn't about to change now. Her posture stood strong unbreakable, that was until her brown orbs landed in direct contact with some all too familiar ones.

"Rach…" Evie spoke with a slightly husky voice, brought on by years of smoking and screaming.

Rachel's POV

The buzz of people around the hallways of McKinley was the norm. People catching up, chatting, trying to find their way through the crowd but as Rachel stood in a small huddle her back against Finn's front as she had a conversation with Kurt and Mercedes and Finn chatted to Puck and Santana the atmosphere in the halls seemed to change. People whispering to each other and people scurrying to the side. The bright eyed brunette thought nothing more than Sue being in the building with an all too familiar reign of terror, however, when she heard the vicious coach's voice from next to her asking what the hell was going on Rachel found herself looking up in time to be met by eyes very similar to her own.

The brunettes breath caught in her throat as she looked her sister up and down trying to figure out how she could possibly be standing in front of her. Before it crossing her mind that she'd not seen her in about five months and she hadn't even asked either of her dads how she was doing and she lastly hadn't really spoken about her to any of her friends. Of course some remembered her from pre school but it was always a sort of taboo subject.. A shadow of guilt crossed over her. The girl in front of her seemed like a stranger- she wasn't the same girl she grew up with and she wasn't sure exactly how to speak, what to say, what to think. For the first time ever Rachel Berry was speechless.


	2. Photographs

Thank you to every one who read the first chapter of this story, I really appreciate it! Here's chapter two! Also, I was looking for opinions- relationship wise I'm having a bit of a toss up between Puckleberry and Pezberry for Evie. I love Puck but I'm going through a serious Pezberry phase right now. What do you guy think?

Please Review and All that nice stuff :)

I also, sadly, do not own Glee or any characters that aren't my own.

* * *

The two sisters sat on opposite sofas, each with their heads back- their big brown eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, their bodies tense as neither knew what to say or do. The school day had seen the girls each taking off in different directions and doing everything possible to ignore the other which proved to be harder than you could first imagine- McKinley wasn't as big as it seemed from the outside. Both Berry men were at the office and would be until late and so the girls would have to at least talk long enough to order in food.

Looking at the clock roughly an hour must have past with not a word spoken aloud but a million lingering in the air. It was hard to believe that they used to be best friends. Evie let her eyes wander around the large room trying to distract herself from the awkward silence, spotting some photographs she slowly lifted herself from her seated position, moving over to the shelf- her fingers running along a recent photo of Rachel and their dads at what must have been a family gathering. She would never admit it but seeing how life had carried on without her there did make her heart ache a little- she felt like a stranger just visiting what was supposed to be her own home. Old photos had been replaced with newer ones, furniture had been changed, rooms had been swapped and new memories had been made. The brunette knew that she had no one to blame bar herself but it didn't make the situation any easier.

Out of the corner of her eye the younger twin noticed a familiar picture on the table just in front of the TV, moving swiftly over to it Evie picked up the frame a small smile gracing her lips. The frame held fourteen year old Rachel and Evie along side both their fathers, they were sitting on the grass at the park not far from their home. It was on that day the family had made a pact to stick together and be there for each other more after a fall out involving the girls biological mother. The brunette didn't want to think so much about the fall out since for the most part it was her fault but that day…it was just natural. Just them. They hung out and laughed and chilled. It really was the calm before the storm, giving that only a month or so later Evie was in custody awaiting trail.

"You know. I thought that you were going to change then. You were so excited about it just being us and them against the world, as dad and daddy cheesily put it." Rachel's voice sounded gently from just behind Evie's shoulder, lost in the photo, the brunette hadn't even noticed her sister approaching her. She had wanted to change, she did. But old habits seemed to die hard in her case, she might be selfish, she might be a waste of space but she didn't ever want to break any promises with her family. She didn't want to hurt her family.

Drawing out a long breath along side a half hearted shrug Evie simply glanced back at Rachel for a moment before looking back down at the photo. "I guess I couldn't do it." She said simply. There wasn't really any justification, in her mind she was who she was and that really couldn't be changed- not then, not now and not ever. Glancing back at her sister again the petite girl offered a smile before placing down the photo and moving back over to the sofa causing Rachel to roll her big brown eyes- something which wasn't uncommon for the diva.

Evie made Rachel irritated and maybe even angry every time she was around her, maybe it was because the born star saw so much wasted potential in her sister or maybe it was because she saw the lack of effort she put into…everything. Rachel worked for everything she had but she knew her sister was jealous mainly because she expected the same things. She wanted her younger sister to be great but it was always one sided which drove her mad. Once upon a time Rachel believed that she had enough faith for the pair of them but her patience snapped the day Evie was arrested.

"You didn't even try, Evie. God, the night after the picnic you were out doing whatever and whoever. The week after you got a warning for skipping school and being caught with pills in your bag. The month after you were being convicted for goodness knows what." The diva ranted off, her eyes wide in annoyance as she paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. During her twins stint in the detention centre Rachel did visit every second week but she tried to avoid any arguments being that they didn't have that long together and it didn't seem to be the right environment. Now, here they were, in the real world. With nothing holding them back.

Rachel couldn't help but scoff at her lookalikes next words; "Its nothing to do with you anyway. Its my life. I fucked up. It happens. One day you might get that stick outta your ass and you might make some careless mistakes." God her twin irritated her more than she could ever imagine. Stopping still in her pacing, the starlet let out a dry laugh, throwing her hands up in the air. "A careless mistake?" She repeated the words, shaking her head a little as she did. "A careless mistake is forgetting to pay the bill at a café or walking out a store without paying for something by accident. Not purposely stealing or robbing somewhere. That's not a mistake. That's being stupid and selfish and immature." Rachel stated, her tone getting louder and louder with every word until she was full on shouting. "I used to respect you. I used to look up to you. You…you were confident and outgoing and you just…you could have had whatever you wanted. Done whatever you wanted. But you chose to be bitter and twisted and drag us all down with you. Me, dad, daddy…the whole family." Her words were harsh and she knew It but the older brunette also knew that treating the other girl like a child wouldn't help the situation. Being harsh was sometimes the only way to get her point across.

The silence in the room could have been cut with a knife- Rachel stood tall in her spot in front of the couch and Evie cowered back in the sofa, her knees held against her petite frame tightly as her chin rested on top of them. She didn't know what to say, or how to feel. The words ate away at her but she knew that she didn't have the right to feel upset or hurt by them. They were as honest as they got. It didn't mean she could just brush it off. Rachel was the one person she could always rely on with her dads leaving for business trips for months on end while they were growing up, they always just had each other and although the past two years Evie knew she hadn't been there for Rachel- she always felt her sisters presence, willing her through the hard days and cheering for her on her good ones.

"I know you're not going to believe me, and I don't blame you, I really don't. But, I…I am going to try. Try to be a better person, to stay outta trouble." Evie shrugged, bringing her hand up to tuck one of her brown locks behind her ear nervously. "I'm not going to be perfect, fuck, I'm not gonna be half the person I'm s'posed to be but I'll work on it, my shrink told me baby steps were better than no steps at all." The brunette sighed, her eyes meeting those of her sisters as she let her teeth sink into her already chapped lower lip. "I've, you know, done a lot of bad things over the last few years…and some of them, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for, so I don't like expect you to forgive me or anything. But, I just. I dunno, I want a chance to kinda…prove to you. Prove that I can still be your sister…your friend. I'll piss you off like no one else and you'll probably want to kill me every other day but y'know…we're sisters and that's never gonna change." For someone who wasn't really into dealing with feelings the little speech was definitely a big deal for Evie and she was sure that Rachel knew that as well when she felt the arms of her twin wrapped tightly around her and she heard little sobs coming from the more sensitive of the two. "Fuck, don't cry, R." She muttered, earning a slap from the other girl. "Don't cuss, E." Rachel mumbled into Evie's neck.

Things of course wouldn't fix just like that for the pair, there was a lot of hurt between the pair alongside Evie's reputation of letting people down. But the brunette meant what she said, she really would try this time around. She'd start from the bottom and work her up until she had her older sisters full support. Her first port of call in the morning was, however, joining the glee club. Rachel was a lot more musically talented than herself but she needed to fall in with the right crowd. And she needed to make sure this Finn boy she'd heard her dads gush about was good enough for her Rachel.


	3. A first time for everything

Thank you so much for following the story! Ive had a busy couple of days but he's a new chapter for you guys! Please continue to follow and review!:)

I don't own Glee or anyone apart form Evie.

Sectionals. The word made Evie want to scratch her own eyes out. Sectionals this, sectionals that. At home. At school. In Glee club. Joining Glee was fun to begin with, she slotted into the background- letting everyone get on with what it was they did best. Not one for the spotlight she hadn't auditioned for a singing or dancing solo and she definitely hadn't requested to be featured heavily in the numbers. As far as the brunette was concerned she was simply the extra person needed so that they could qualify. That didn't mean Rachel would let her rest or slack out of practice, which is why it was currently six o'clock on a Saturday morning and the diva had a very annoyed sister in the basement running over dance moves with her. Don't get her wrong, Evie loved the time with Rachel- they were starting to get close again and that's all she really wanted but with her older sister being around her in classes and in Glee, the petite girl hadn't really gotten a chance to get to know anyone else- which sucked when Rachel went to hang out with Finn or Kurt. It wasn't bad of her to want a friend that wasn't the starlet, right?

A groan left her bright red lipstick covered lips as she heard the opening lines of their first group number, again, causing Rachel to shoot a glare in her direction. "I can't do this." The brunette muttered in annoyance as she folded her arms across her chest. "What do you mean? You're doing great!" The diva said with a large smile, enthusiasm radiating off of her causing Evie to let out a long sigh. For two people who looked so similar they definitely couldn't be any more different on the inside. "It's not that I can't do it. It's just, I need a break. I wanna do something, see actual people." She mumbled, sitting down on the floor stretching her legs out In front of her with a pout which only lasted for several seconds before it being replaced with a smirk as a lightbulb went off in her head. She wanted to get to know people, Rachel wanted music and their dads were out of town. "We should throw a party." The girl suggested, holding back a laugh at the look of fear that crossed Rachel's face- it was a genius idea. Sooner or later the older twin would figure that out.

"We can't...what about practice and noise and alcohol, who'd even come? What if they trash the place? I don't think that's very bright...are you even aloud to throw party's? You're on probation? You could get arrested for being drunken and disorderly...we'll just stay in tonight, we need to nail these numbers." Rachel ranted off, not leaving any room for her sister to get a word in. Once she was sure she was finished her rant, Evie let out a chuckle, shaking her head. "Babe, just trust me, okay? We'll just invite the glee club, we'll be here where it's soundproofed and no one will know, so no one will get arrested. It'll be fun!" She said with a shrug, already using Rachel's phone to text everyone about the party.

Evie stood with a beer bottle in her hand, her arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face as she watched her usually poised and proper sister drunkenly grind against an equally drunk Finn, pink wine cooler in hand. She knew that once everyone got here and she had one drink in her system that she'd love the party and of course, she was right. "I can't tell if you're staring at them because you're into Finn or because Berry's plastered." A raspy female voice asked as she approached the second Berry. "I'm assuming it's not cause you're into Berry, cause, y'know, that shit would be weird." She added, tilting her head to the side. The slightly shorter girl looked up at the Latina, her eyes skimming over her body in the tight red dress she was wearing. Of course she'd seen her in Glee before but they'd never really spoken, Or been that close to each other but she knew the cheerio was a badass and she also knew she was fucking smokin'. "I don't see the appeal in him, he's oversized, clumsy and sickeningly sweet, but you know, if he makes her juices flow then fair enough." She shrugged, brining the beer bottle to her lips, before raising an eyebrow up at the tanned girl. "And for the record, that was my 'I was so fucking right' stare." She clarified before taking a swig from the bottle.

The events for the next hour or so we're a bit hazy as the drinks kept on flowing and people got more and more intoxicated. Which is why Evie and Santana we're currently in her room, clothes getting thrown all over the place as hot kisses were placed on every bit of skin as it was revealed, Santana's lips making their way down the other girls neck, nipping and sucking on the skin as she did, the trail continuing down the valley between her breasts, and to her stomach before panties were lost and moans, from both girls filled the room, each giving the others body the attention it craved, until both girls passed out exhausted and drunk- their warm bodies intertwined together on top of the duvet.

In Rachel's room things had taken a slightly different turn. Both drunk Finn and the diva had staggered up the stairs from the basement, their lips connected and their hands exploring each others clothes bodies like they never had before. Each touch seeming like a new revelation as they made it to her bed, both virgins and both unsure about what to do, what was aloud and if the other really wanted it, Finn crawled drunkenly on top of his girlfriend- his lips finding hers and then her neck and then that spot behind her ear which seemed to drive her crazy, a heat rushing between her legs, as he continued to nip and suck on that spot the diva grew hotter and she could feel that it was definitely mutual as his...friend pressed against her. Between that and the alcohol seeming to wear off slowly but surely as their make out got more intense, the brunette froze, her hands stopping their movements and her eyes going wide. "Finn..." Rachel mumbled, her cheeks going red out of embarrassment, "We, I...can't...I'm sorry..." She mumbled, trying to cover her face. "Hey, hey." He shook his head, sliding off the top of her, next to her on the bed, pulling her against him. "We don't have to do anything apart from cuddle." The boy said with a shrug, his lips pressing against her hair. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too, Finn." The diva replied tiredly, their clothes bodies tangling together as they drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't until around half past twelve in the afternoon that people started to finally wake up, the glee club apart from Finn and Santana leaving before they were made to help clean up the basement. Rachel and Finn were cuddled up on the sofa, trying to at least eat something before they got to work on cleaning before the Berry men returned home. The pair were caught up in each other's lips as Evie and Santana came downstairs, both wrapped up in towels, causing Rachel to glance over and grimace slightly. "You didn't...you know...in the shower did you?" She asked, feeling a little bit sicker than she did before. "I don't kiss and tell, babe." Evie shrugged, grabbing a pancake off of Rachel's plate, she was used to drinking so her hangovers were never that bad in the morning. "I see you popped the Berry." Santana smirked at Finn, motioning to the hickey on the starlets neck. "I, we..." Rachel tried to defend before getting interrupted by her sister. "Hey, we're not judging, I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself." She shrugged slapping Santana's butt as she headed towards the kitchen, turning back to face Rachel when she got to the door, "I told you the party was a good idea." She chuckled, never being one to pass up the opportunity to say 'I told you so'. Rachel simply rolled her eyes at her twins immaturity and threw a cushion from the sofa in her direction. It was going to be a long day.


	4. The odd one out

Chapter 4

Thanks for the support so far! You guys are amazing! Please review and follow!

I only own Evie, not glee or anyone else sadly. :(

Today was just one of those days. School had been a drag and with Sectionals being in two days time everyone just seemed...stressed. It didn't make any sense considering Evie always thought Glee club was supposed to be fun. The day had started with her being only half annoyed at Rachel but by supper time she was beyond pissed. Everything she did, her older sister found a snarky remark for. She complained about being tired, Rachel asked how she could possibly be tired when she didn't put any effort into rehearsal. She said she was starving, Rachel rolled her eyes and muttered something about not having lunch because she was trying to perfect her solo. If it wasn't for her stupid probation she would have left the house by now. Found something to do somewhere else because, not to be dramatic or anything, she wanted to kill her sister.

The duo were currently sat on the sofa, watching the TV as their dads cleared up the kitchen after dinner. The scenario seemed much like the one when Evie first came home, no one was talking and no one knew what to say. With a sigh the youngest of the twins turned down the TV, casting her eyes towards her sister, wanting to clear the air before it got any more awkward. "I am trying my best, you know, all this stuff isn't natural to me. And I've not been dancing and that since I was tiny. I'll have it down before the competition." She said with a shrug, forcing her bottom lip between her teeth. "That's your answer for everything." Rachel bit back in a mutter, letting out a sigh as she did causing Evie to sit up a little straighter. She knew the pair had kind of skipped out on the whole feelings conversation about what had been happening over the last couple of years, mainly because she had done everything in her power to steer away from the subject whenever they got close to it. She wasn't a feelings type of person, or a talker. But, clearly there was no way to avoid the conversation now. Get it out the way and then it's done. She told herself, her hands coming up to her face as she tried to figure out what to say. Rachel was right. They both knew that.

"I..." The brunette began, before sighing, turning to face her sister more fully. "I'm not good with feelings or apologises or anything like that. And I can't make the last two years up to you." Evie shrugged. "You've got to trust me though. I've been empty promises for forever, but I do mean it when I say I'm trying." She let out a small laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We're really not the same Rachel, you put one hundred percent into literally everything and I only put in fifty because I don't want to...I don't know. I don't want to get my hopes up. Like, if I try hard for this glee thing and we don't get it it'll just hurt even more or if I make actual friends with people it'll hurt more when they realise I'm not a good person." She was cut off abruptly when Rachel began talking. "Our dads and I talked you into getting close to Shelby and it hurt the most when she left." She said in a small voice, earning a nod from her sister.

Shelby. Now this is where Evie really wanted to leave the room. The woman crushed her. Took away the glimmer of hope that used to be in her eyes just like her sister. "I don't, I don't understand why it hurt so much...you have a family. She shouldn't have mattered." Rachel added warily. Two years ago if this subject were to have been brought up, the younger Berry would have snapped and gone crazy. Throwing things, breaking things, punching walls. But she was trying to change and although the urges were there the brunette squeezed her hands closed in a fist and scrunched up her eyes as tight as possible- allowing herself a moment to calm down before speaking. "I love dad and daddy and you, obviously. But, you know, I was always kinda the odd one out, you all love music and singing and all that cheesy shit and I preferred to kick around a ball or slide tackle people in the mud." She laughed slightly. "I didn't really mind it that much but then we turned twelve and you had this huge crush on a boy in our class, I think his name was James." The brunette chucked, nudging her sister with her foot playfully. "And I kinda realised that I'd never really looked at a guy like that, it was a girl in the class that I had a thing for. Obviously I kinda though I musta been gay and that was cool and shit, chicks are better anyway." She shrugged earning a laugh from Rachel. "But, aside from the talk about periods and safe sex, dad and daddy were out of their element. They didn't know anything about lesbian sex or relationships and they didn't know much about girls or what to say to me. I was kinda lost and then you talked me into getting close to Shelby." Evie sighed, smiling slightly as Rachel placed a hand on her knee. "I opened up to her, I thought I had gotten close to her, and then one day she just turned round and said she wasn't ready to be a mom. So, I got hurt and guarded and pissed off. Started drinking, doing drugs, getting into trouble and now here I am." The petite girl sighed, as the conversation continued and with their feelings out in the open they seemed to be a lot calmer and at least laughing and smiling together, much to their dads relief.

It was about two hours later when they were sitting on Evie's bed, Rachel singing along to the music blasting from her sisters laptop as Evie scrolled through her Twitter feed. "So," Rachel said suddenly, glancing at her twin with a mischievous smile. "You and Santana?" She asked, raising an eyebrow causing the brunette to laugh. "It's just sex, babe." The girl chuckled, kicking her leg with her foot. "So, you don't like her or anything? Because although Santana and I aren't the best of friends, I've always wanted someone to double date with." The diva said excitedly. "I don't date or have feelings, R. Get Finn's bro to double date." She shook her head, scrunching up her nose at the thought of having a partner. She worked best alone. "You suck." Rachel pouted, causing a smirk to take over the other girls face. "I think that's you, I know Finn stays some nights." she waggled her eyebrows playfully earning a slap from a red faced Rachel. "We've not done anything like that, yet." She muttered embarrassed. "No way?!" Evie exclaimed in disbelief. "Leave me alone!" Rachel pouted again, shoving her sister playfully- causing a playful fight to break out between the pair. A calmness in the air which definitely wasn't there this morning.


	5. It's on!

Chapter 5- it's on!

I know I say it every time but thank you so much for the continued love and support please continue to do so!

I don't own Glee or anyone apart from Evie. :)

"Evie! I swear to God if you don't hurry up, I am going to kill you!" Rachel groaned, stressing the word 'kill' as she paced back and forth outside the bathroom, her legs squeezed together as much as she could while continuing her movements. Sectionals had been and gone in a breeze with the New Directions coming in first place, the months flying by and before they knew it it was December, and their Birthday and Christmas were just around the corner. School had just finished for winter break and the girls had arranged a lunch with the Glee club before they went carolling at the mall in Lima. Although, they were going to be very late if Evie didn't hurry up in the bathroom. The diva knew Santana was in their with her and normally she just really wouldn't care, her sister did have the hormones of a teenage boy but she needed to pee and as big as the house was the family of four had to share the one bathroom. "Evie!" The small brunette exclaimed again as she heard a moan from one of the girls. "Baby, you're as well coming to sit down, she's not listening." Finn chuckled from his seat on the sofa which was in eyeshot with where his girlfriend was pacing. "I hate her." Rachel muttered, hitting the door with her foot in typical Rachel Berry dramatic mode before moving swiftly to slip onto the taller boys lap. "We need another bathroom." She pouted, a small smile gracing her lips, however, as Finn pressed his against hers.

Evie let out a snort along with a laugh as she sat cross legged on the bathroom floor, Santana perched on top of the toilet seat- both girls fully dressed. "How long you gonna leave her for?" The Latina asked with her own laugh as they heard Rachel angrily retreat from the bathroom. "A little longer." The brunette shrugged, waiting until she heard silence from the other room before smirking; "Fuck S, babe, so good." She fake moaned. Like any other sister she did love to piss off Rachel, they took turns about, each upping their game every time. Which is why the younger brunette had been up and hiding out in the bathroom alongside the darker skinned girl for over an hour. Completely messing up the divas morning routine and obviously stopping her from being able to pee.

The three girls and Finn were quickly becoming a little foursome- not the dirty kind. They all seemed to hang out together whenever they got the chance: in classes, after school, at breadstix- although the younger berry and the raven haired girl would refuse to see it as a double date. The girls had definitely grown closer, and they seemed to hang out a lot even without sex. They did little things like kiss each other goodbye or cuddle and hold hands but both refused to admit to being anything other than friends with benefits- much to the frustration of Rachel, she was a romantic at heart and she just wanted to play matchmaker.

It was only about ten minutes later when the girls decided to quietly slip out of the bathroom and make a bee line for up the stairs, making sure that Rachel didn't catch them as the left- closing the door behind them. "Morning girls!" Hiram said happily as they approached Evie's bedroom, causing the brunette to bring her finger up to her lips, as if to tell him to be quiet. "I'm not even going to ask." The man said, patting his daughters shoulder as he shook his head, the girls playing pranks on each other was becoming all too familiar and he'd quickly learned that getting involved in them only resulted in the pair coming together to pull one on him and LeRoy, he was just glad the girls seemed to be happy and getting along. The initial tension in the house really hadn't been great for anyone, especially the Berry men. Watching over the balcony, both Evie and Santana smirked to each other as they noticed the tanned man entering the bathroom. "This is great!" The Latina whispered as they entered the bedroom.

An abrupt end to the conversation flowing around the youngest Berry's bedroom, as the door slowly seemed to creek open. The girls, who had previously been cuddled up, watching a movie sitting up straighter as they stared at the door curiously, hushed whispers entering the room before any people were. "Rach, swapping everything around seems like a lame prank." Finn's rough voice whispered. "Evie hates things being out of place, worse than me, it'll drive her mad- I'll win." Rachel assured the boy, entering the room backwards, her hands resting on his arms. "They're still in there and I still need to pee." She pouted, physically jumping, probably to roughly Finn's height as she heard her sisters voice. "I've been up here for about half an hour babe?" The petite brunette shrugged, glancing at Santana who also sent the diva and giant a nod. "I, you, what?!" Rachel asked, her face turning red as she glared at the two girls lying on the bed. "I thought I told you." Evie shrugged, "Oops." The girl laughed loudly as Rachel stormed away. "It's on!" She called behind her causing a groan to fall from Finn's lips. "Did you really have to?" He asked in amusement. "Pissed off Berry means angry sex." Santana quipped, shrugging, as she smirked at the quarterback. "You should be thanking us." Evie chimed in, shaking her head as Finn's face got redder and redder. "It'll be her birthday soon, you gotta give her some special lovin'." The shorter girl said with a shrug, standing up to straighten out her clothes- grabbing her phone and keys before leaving the room. "R, we're gonna be late, you gots to hurry up!" She called towards the bathroom, a fit of giggles following as she heard the other girl groan and mutter some things from through the door. "You better be careful or she won't bake you a cake for your birthday." LeRoy laughed as he walked past, Hiram in tow.

It really felt like nothing could bring their family down right now.


End file.
